You could see me now
by Doupi
Summary: Suite de If today was your last day. La manière dont Rachel réagit après que Quinn disparaisse de sa vie. Qu'aurait pensé Quinn devant la vie menée par Rachel plusieurs années après ce fameux Jour. Sans aucun contact entre les deux depuis, comment Rachel aura-t-elle digéré la journée et avancé dans sa vie ? Aura-t-elle seulement réussi à tourner la page sur ce qui aurait pu être ?


**Alors, ça se situe avant la mort de Finn puisqu'il ne meurt pas. Cela reprend des éléments de Rachel à NY, de Rachel revenant à Lima, ... **

**Pour le reste, c'est une sorte de suite de If today was your last day que je recommande de lire avant mais ce n'est pas obligé ;)**

S'accrochant au rebord de l'évier, Rachel regarde son reflet dans le miroir. Elle a encore pleuré cette nuit, cela se voit sur son visage. Quelques traces, quelques plissements qui n'étaient pas là la veille. Finn ne semblait jamais les remarquer le matin. C'était comme ça depuis le début de leur mariage. Peu de temps après, il avait commencé à fumer et quand cela n'avait plus suffit, il avait commencé à boire aussi. Ils n'étaient pas aussi heureux qu'ils ne le laissaient paraitre.

Rachel se sentait une vraie perdante à vivre reclue à Lima. Elle n'avait réussi à s'échapper que brièvement, quelques années à New York et puis Finn avait été découragé par l'armée, par la grande vie, par sa réussite. Il l'avait convaincue de faire demi-tour, de revenir vers leurs racines. Entre deux spectacles, Rachel avait accepté, espérant revenir à un moment vers la vie pleine de paillettes qu'elle aimait tellement. Elle avait abandonné l'idée d'être une actrice et laissé tomber la possibilité d'une série à son nom. A la place, elle avait tourné le dos à tout pour dire oui à Finn et maintenant, ils enseignaient ensemble dans les glee club de McKinley.

Elle sentait un poids peser sur ses épaules. Depuis le choix de Quinn, depuis que cette dernière était sortie de la vie de Rachel, plus grand-chose n'avait de vrai sens. Elle avait vécu un bonheur parfait ce jour-là, le jour qu'elle avait partagé avec Quinn. Elle ne comprenait pas que l'autre ne s'en était pas rendue compte. Si elle s'en était rendue compte, Quinn ne l'aurait jamais abandonnée sur la plage.

En souvenir, quand après plusieurs semaines, mois de recherche, elle avait renoncé à trouver la jolie blonde, Rachel avait décidé de le marquer à jamais sur sa peau. A l'encre blanche, sur le haut du bras, elle avait fait représenter un joli paysage. C'était une jolie maison, plantée au milieu d'un décor enchanteur avec le soleil qui semblait se lever au loin, au-dessus d'un petit lac. La précision des détails était stupéfiante et Rachel ne se lassait pas de les observer à l'occasion dans le miroir. La vie qu'elle aurait eue avec Quinn.

C'étaient des regrets plantés à jamais dans le grain de sa peau. Finn ne les avait jamais remarqués ou en tout cas, il ne les avait jamais mentionnés. Encore maintenant, elle ne pouvait retenir ses larmes en se souvenant de lorsqu'elle avait vu Kurt. Elle avait tellement espéré que cela ne soit qu'un cauchemar comme celui qui hantait ses nuits depuis et que rien ne semblait pouvoir effacer au matin.

Mais Quinn avait promis et Rachel n'avait pu que chercher du regard son visage dans les foules qu'elle croisait tous les jours. A chaque sortie de spectacle, elle espérait que pour une fois son rêve se transforme en réalité et qu'il cesse de tourner au cauchemar. A chaque fois, elle était rappelée à l'ordre par de grands bras encerclant sa poitrine. Certains jours, c'était une véritable prison qui se refermait ainsi sur elle.

Chaque fois qu'elle se réveillait, elle se précipitait vers le miroir pour effacer toutes les traces de ses pleurs. Elle évitait de se regarder dans le miroir, et si Quinn pouvait la voir maintenant ? Verrait-elle la Rachel radieuse, heureuse d'être en vie ou verrait-elle la gigantesque comédie dramatique qu'était sa vie ? Rachel pariait sur la deuxième option, elle n'avait jamais pu rien caché à Quinn. Et cette dernière lui manquait tellement ... Rachel ne se sentait plus challengée par Finn, elle n'avait plus l'impression d'avoir à vivre sa vie pleinement pour lui plaire. Elle pouvait se contenter d'être une perdante. Pour Finn, tout ce qui comptait était son nom à côté du sien sur le certificat de mariage. Cela n'avait pas d'importance si elle n'était pas heureuse, elle était sienne. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus.

Pendant un temps, le monde entier avait connu le nom de Rachel Berry, elle avait été une héroïne, de celle qu'on regarde avec attention. Finn avait mis un terme à tout cela. Il avait déclaré que c'était son tour de briller. Mais l'envergure de Finn n'avait rien avoir avec celle de Rachel, son étoile ne pouvait briller que dans une toute petite citée perdue au fin fond d'un état et dont peu de monde n'oubliait pas l'existence.

Et si Quinn pouvait les voir maintenant, elle rigolerait bien, pensa Rachel. Ils étaient pathétiques à se contenter de l'autre ainsi quand ils pourraient prétendre à une relation correcte plutôt. Mais si Rachel était honnête et portait son regard vers le passé, elle savait que Quinn aurait eu raison depuis le début. Ils étaient toxiques pour l'autre.

Elle avait arrêté la scène quand Finn lui avait demandé pour ne plus avoir la tentation de rechercher Quinn partout autour d'elle. Cela et la déception qui l'accompagnait à chaque fois avait réussi à tourner un rêve devenir réalité en un cauchemar sans fin. Elle voulait juste Quinn, chaque fibre de son corps était hantée par la jolie blonde. Elle avait voulu que son monde ne soit plus brisé.

Depuis ce jour sur la plage, Rachel feignait ses sourires, ses rires. Elle avait joué une comédie qu'elle pensait pouvoir terminer aujourd'hui.

Ce jour-là sur la plage, Rachel avait compris ce que c'était de vivre avec un cœur brisé. Elle avait pensé que la peine s'en irait avec le temps et qu'elle pourrait s'habituer à nouveau à Finn. Elle pourrait l'aimer à nouveau. Mais Quinn lui avait arraché son cœur et quand Rachel se rendit compte de ce fait, elle avait cru mourir sur place. Elle n'avait plus réussi prétendre.

Petit à petit son monde avait commencé à se briser, à se désintégrer. Elle survivait depuis, regardant Finn vivre, continuer. Elle avait perdu plusieurs années à se lamenter en secret car pour ce genre de peine, c'est chacun pour soi. Elle n'avait eu personne vers qui se tourner, personne à qui parler, personne à qui se confier. Encore maintenant, elle avait pensé qu'elle ne s'en sortirait jamais.

Pourtant aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle se voit dans le miroir de la salle de bain, alors qu'elle efface les traces des larmes qui lui ont échappée pendant la nuit, Rachel se sent mieux. Elle ne se pense plus brisée, elle se croit guérie. Elle est capable de croire à son mensonge, de croire que tout va bien.

Elle sort le sourire aux lèvres de chez elle, prête à entamer sa journée, prête à faire face à ses élèves. Elle ne s'attend pas à les croiser dans la rue. Elle a, après tout, enfin réussi à cesser de regarder autour d'elle, son cœur s'arrêtant à chaque mèche de cheveux blonds. Alors qu'elle referme la porte de leur maison, elle les voit. Rachel se fige parce qu'elle ne croit pas ce que ses yeux lui disent. Quinn se tient à quelques mètres, tendrement enlacée dans les bras de Noah Puckerman. Le cœur de Rachel s'arrête de battre. Elle sent ses jambes la trahir et chute. La perte de conscience est un soulagement, elle se retrouve enveloppée dans une odeur qu'elle connait bien.

Rachel se réveillera plusieurs heures plus tard, sur un lit d'hôpital. Sa première pensée lorsqu'elle sent son cœur brisé c'est que oui, vraiment, elle a raté sa vie. Elle n'est qu'une perdante qui n'a même pas réussi à garder la femme qu'elle aime. Quand ses beaux yeux bruns scannent la chambre et voient la grande blonde, faisant une sieste sur le siège à côté de son lit, Rachel ne peut retenir ses larmes.

En quelques minutes, elle se rend compte qu'elle n'a pas réussi à passer à autre chose, que ce mariage avec Finn n'est qu'un gigantesque mensonge et qu'elle n'a jamais pu se remettre de ce cœur brisé qui hante ses nuits. Elle est restée coincée au chapitre Quinn de sa vie et n'a jamais pu tourner la page. Elle sait qu'elle doit se donner une nouvelle chance ou conclure enfin ce chapitre pour avancer dans le grand livre de sa vie. Toute sa vie, elle a pensé que le pire qu'elle pouvait vivre était un cœur brisé mais elle ne s'est jamais rendue compte que ce n'était pas cette partie-là qui pouvait tuer. C'est après. Elle veut leur dire à ses amis, aux étrangers qui entrent dans sa chambre. Elle veut leur dire que toutes ses bêtises de destin, de chance et tout ce à quoi l'on croit pour purifier son âme, ce n'est qu'une gigantesque bêtise et qu'on est le seul maitre de sa vie.

Quand Rachel et Quinn parlent, Rachel se souvient de tous les conseils qu'elle n'avait jamais lus et vus à la télé. Elle avoue qu'elle n'a vécu sa vie que par désespoir depuis leur séparation, Rachel avoue qu'elle a regardé leur passé partir en fumée, qu'elle a forcé son sourire, menti. Après quelques temps, elle a trouvé préférable de dire que tout allait bien dans sa vie. Cela évitait les questions gênantes, les réponses hasardeuses qu'elle était obligée d'inventer sur le moment.

Quinn lui tient la main tandis que Rachel lui parle des étapes qu'elle a vécues dans son chagrin, de cette pensée qui tournait dans sa tête : Et si Quinn pouvait la voir ... Rachel avait arrêté de penser à tout le reste. Il ne lui était resté que ce désespoir latent. Et quand Quinn lui demande pourquoi elle n'a pas cherché à entrer en contact avec elle, pourquoi elle n'a pas cherché à ramener la blonde dans sa vie, Rachel se rend compte qu'elle était si enfoncée dans sa déprime qu'elle n'a jamais compris que ses efforts n'étaient pas suffisants. Elle s'était plue dans ce désespoir car il était une punition pour ne pas s'être ouverte à la possibilité de Quinn comme partenaire dès le début.

Quand elles sortent de l'hôpital, main dans la main, Rachel se laisse guider. Dès que Quinn apparait dans le grand livre qu'est l'histoire de sa vie, Rachel doit lâcher prise. Et pour la première fois, elle se l'autorise. Elle ne sait pas encore si cela mènera à l'écriture d'une nouvelle page et si c'est simplement pour clore ce chapitre-là de sa vie.


End file.
